


Inocencia

by tabora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: Jack es tan inocente...





	Inocencia

**Author's Note:**

> Otra de mis locuras, pero esta tiene un motivo, el reto de El Mes Demoniaco de la página de facebook, Wincest Infinito.  
> Esta sin betear, así que ser buenas conmigo.  
> Ve dedicada a mis Padabitches, os quiero chicas.

Cuando Dean entra en la habitación, lleva una bolsa en las manos y apenas mira a su alrededor, solo lo suficiente para poder ver si la mesa esta vacía y así dejarlas. Después se quita la cazadora tirándola sobre la cama que tiene más cerca y entonces es cuando se vuelve y mira a su alrededor, encontrándose con Sam que le mira desde la puerta del servicio. Curioso, vuelve a recorrer la habitación encontrándola vacía.  
— ¿Dónde está…tu nuevo amiguito?, ya le has dado la charla así que, ¿no debería estar por aquí, probando como hacernos saltar por los aires?  
—Dean, por favor…— le dice mientras se acerca a la mesa.  
Le observa mientras le ve como empieza a abrir la bolsa, sacando a continuación un pack de cervezas frías, todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos días le ha marcado, puede ver ojeras y un rictus de cansancio en su rostro y sabe que en parte, el con su forma de actuar, no está mejorando las cosas.  
—No, en serio donde está, no debería estar solo por ahí afuera.  
Sam no puede evitar sonreír, el Dean que él conoce esta ahí, debajo de esa coraza que lleva puesta desde hace tiempo, coraza que ahora es un poco más gruesa después de lo sucedido hace unos días. Así que decide hacerle “salir “un poco más.  
—No pasa nada, tal vez le venga bien estar ahí fuera un rato, ver el mundo sin nosotros alrededor, para el todo es nuevo y sorprendente y…  
Dean solo tarda unos segundos en darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta — ¿Estas loco? Es como un niño pequeño, cualquiera podría hacerle daño y además que pasaría si…  
—Hey!, tranquilo, no quería decir que esta solo del todo, —Se acerca hasta quedar a su lado y le sonríe, viendo al hermano protector que le cuido durante toda su infancia— está con Donnatello, empezó a contarle antiguas historias de la biblia y parecía estar tan a gusto que le pedí al viejo si Jack podía pasar la noche en su habitación.  
Dean la mira durante unos segundos y después gira para volver hacia la mesa, si Jack esta con Donnatello significa que ellos pueden pasar la noche juntos, y si están juntos…. Toma aire para decir cualquier tontería que aligere el momento pero, no puede hablar ya que, unos brazos rodean su abdomen tirando del hacia atrás, haciéndole descansar sobre su enorme hermano.  
—Deanny… ¿Crees que podríamos olvidarnos de todo esto por un rato, tal vez con suerte por toda la noche?  
Durante unos segundos se queda callando, sintiendo la fuerza que le rodea, dejándose abrazar, cerrando los ojos y soñando por unos segundos con una vida en que siempre pudiera quedarse así, por una vez protegido y aislado del mundo.  
— ¿Estas seguro de que va a estar bien?, ¿No será un problema para el viejo?  
—No tranquilo, él puede controlarle, será como un moderno “Sherezade”, sólo tiene que contarle unas cuantas historias.  
Después de unos segundos, Dean se revuelve finalmente entre los brazos que le aprisionan y se da la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos y sonreírle —Entonces ¿Nada de niños esta noche?  
—Toc, Toc, Toc  
El ruido en la puerta hace que se separen de forma rápida, poniendo espacio entre los dos, Dean girando otra vez hacia la mesa y Sam caminando ligero hacia la puerta.  
— ¿Quién es?—Dice mientras esconde a su espalda la pistola que acaba de agarrar de la mesa.  
— ¿Sam?, soy Jack.  
—Jack, ¿Qué ocurre? —Sam abre la puerta al tiempo que lanza una mirada de reojo hacia Dean, que dando un pequeño resoplido agarra una cerveza y la abre tratando de pasar el rato mientras Sam se deshace del chico.  
—Sam, ¿Sabes que mi padre también era un ángel? Donnatello dice que a Dean algunos ángeles le caen bien, creo que a lo mejor no lo sabe, si tu se lo dices, tal vez así el no estará tan enfadado conmigo y entonces…  
—Jack, si lo sabíamos. En realidad es un arcángel y bueno, no es que le caigan muy bien a Dean, y en realidad a mi me cae muchísimo peor. —Sam a pesar de lo que está diciendo no puede evitar sonreír al chico, de alguna forma le recuerda a sí mismo cuando era un niño que solo trataba de hacer cosas para que Dean se sintiera orgulloso de él— Jack, necesitamos dormir algo para mañana poder conducir hasta casa, así que deberías ir con Donnatello, hablar poco y luego dormir hasta mañana.  
El chico le mira por nos segundos y luego da un paso intentando mirar dentro de la habitación buscando a Dean, pero finalmente le vuelve a mirar y acepta con la cabeza para luego girar y alejarse hacia la puerta de la habitación del profeta.  
Sam ve como entra en la habitación y después de cerrar la puerta se gira buscando a la única persona con la que quiere compartir esa noche.  
—Hey, rubio, ¿por dónde estábamos?—le dice mientras se le aproxima.  
— ¡Capullo, no me llames así!  
—Vamos, siempre he estado tan loco por ti como lo estaba aquella tía —le susurra mientras vuelve a abrazarle, y recuerda a una compañera de clase de uno de los colegios a los que asistieron, ella estaba loca por el “rubio” y le perseguía a todos sitios llamándole así.  
Para Dean es fácil agarrarle del cuello y obligarle a bajar la cabeza hasta que sus labios se tocan—Demuéstralo— le dice mientras comienza a mover sus labios sobre los del más alto, jugando, acariciándolos, excitándolo como solo él es capaz.  
No saben cuánto tiempo pasan acariciándose y besándose pero en algún momento, uno de los dos ha empezado a moverse empujando y tirando de la ropa que ya les estorba.  
Dean ha perdido la camisa y la camiseta y Sam apenas mantiene el pantalón sobre sus caderas cuando el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta vuelve a hacer que se separen.  
— ¿Sam, Sam puedo hablar contigo?  
Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, Sam se incorpora y mientras se acerca a la puerta va ajustándose el pantalón, cuando abre Jack le sonríe mientras empieza a hablar rápidamente y Sam tiene un pequeño “dé javu ” , recuerda estar delante de un Dean de 15 o 16 años, hablando sin parar, tratando de atraer su atención mientras su hermano sólo tenía ojos para una chiquilla pechugona que no paraba de toquetearle el brazo.  
—…entonces él lo dijo, ¿es verdad?  
No sabe cómo reaccionar, pero el sonido que escucha a sus espaldas, la mano la que abre con fuerza la puerta apartándole a la vez y la voz grave de Dean, hace que cualquier palabra suya sea innecesaria.  
— ¡NO!, Maldita sea, no vamos a dejarte jugar con una pistola de verdad, y menos con un colt. ¡Como si necesitaras más armas!  
—Pero Donnat…  
— ¡He dicho que no! No se poco has podido pasar de hablar sobre la biblia a hablar sobre los vaqueros y sus armas, pero me da igual, no es NO.  
Sam esta tan sorprendido como él, pero no le da tiempo a decir nada porque el mayor se vuelve y le recrimina a él, — ¿Pero qué leches le has dicho que le cuente?  
No tiene ocasión de contestar ya que casi al mismo tiempo que la voz del chico se deja oír fuerte en la habitación — Hola Dean!, hey ¿Por qué estáis desnudos los dos?  
Sorprendido gira para mirar a su hermano, y le descubre vestido como él, solo cubiertos por los pantalones. —No estamos desnudos, simplemente íbamos a acostarnos y dormir, ya te dije que necesitábamos descansar para el viaje.  
—Si, lo dijiste, pero no hablaste de quitarte la ropa, no te las habías quitado antes, y Dean tampoco.  
A estas alturas de la conversación, Dean se aparta de la puerta murmurando cualquier cosa y él recuerda que en realidad, el cuerpo que tiene delante es el de un crio pequeño que no entiende la mitad de las cosas que ve. —Veras, Jack, cuando vamos a dormir lo normal es quitarse la ropa, pero nosotros no lo hacemos mucho, siempre tenemos que estar preparados, pero a veces, si nos sentimos cómodos, lo hacemos y disfrutamos del momento.  
—Ahhh, ósea, que como estáis cómodos y vais a disfrutar os quitáis la ropa, no? Está bien, mañana puedo dormir con vosotros y disfrutar y quitarnos la ropa, Donnatello no creo que quiera quitársela porque…  
El sonido de una especie de arcada y un gruñido hace que Sam se gire para mirar a Dean mientras trata de ocultar la risa que baila en su cara, el chico es demasiado inocente y no, definitivamente no lo quiere ni él ni a Donnatello desnudos en su habitación, pero es Dean el que nuevamente comienza a negar.  
— ¡NO!, tu no vas a desnudarte, ni aquí ni en la habitación de Donnatello, no lo haras. Cuando lleguemos a casa, tendrás tu habitación y allí si podrás hacerlo, cuando estés solo. ..Solo tú, solo en la habitación, TU habitación.  
Jack hace una mueca y termina aceptando con un gesto pero ya comenzando a hablar sobre otra cosa que le ha llamado la atención. — ¿Por qué…  
—No, Jack, no más preguntas, vete con Donnatello. Recuerda lo que dije sobre descansar.  
—Valeee. —El chico retrocede arrastrando los pies, pero antes de entrar en la habitación vuelve su rostro y observa curioso el cuerpo de Sam, el cual todavía mantiene la puerta abierta, asegurándose de que el chico entra en la habitación correspondiente.  
Sam observa como después de unos segundos, le hace un gesto con la mano y finalmente entra y desde la distancia, puede escuchar su voz preguntando algo al profeta.  
Cuando da la vuelta, Dean está sentado en la cama mirándole con cara seria. —Vamos tío, es solo un crio con muchas preguntas.  
—Ya, pero sus malditas preguntas están empezando a hacer que mis bolas se pongan azules.  
—Venga. Hazme sitio, te compensare por todo esto, es un niño curioso, yo solía hacerte lo mismo y te quejabas de la misma manera, solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia— le dice mientras se acuesta a su lado y se pone a juguetear con su ombligo.  
— No hagas eso, sabes que me pone nervioso— Dean se retuerce bajo las manos que juegan con su ombligo al tiempo que Sam comienza a besarle suavemente — ¿Paciencia, porque paciencia?  
—Porque…creo…que…debemos de tener…como…dos o tres…minutos…antes de que…vuelva. —Va diciendo mientras baja besando la suave piel pecosa.  
— ¿Volver, porque va a ….—El ruido en la puerta hace que pare de hablar y se incorpore, echando a Sam de su lado—¡JODER!  
—¡¡Sam, Dean!!  
—¡¡LE MATO, de esta le mato!!—Dice mientras se incorpora y camina furioso hacia la puerta, pero no puede llegar, porque Sam le adelanta y poniendo una mano en su pecho le obliga a parar.  
—No Dean, déjame a mí. — Le sonríe y se gira hacia la puerta— acuéstate, no quiero tener que explicarle porque tus pantalones parecen ir a reventar.  
—Hola Jack  
—Hola Sam.  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Son las 2 de la mañana cuando después de esperar media hora, por si acaso Jack vuelve con alguna otra pregunta, Sam se dirige a la cama libre. Dean hace ya tiempo que enfadado se acostó dando la espalda a donde él estaba. Está cansado, pero no puede evitar sonreír al mirarle, siente haberle dejado con las ganas, y sabe que en la situación en la que están lo mejor es hablar de lo que ocurre a su alrededor pero, el plan original era utilizar esta noche para ellos solos, sin nada del exterior que los afecte. Entonces decide que va a seguir con el plan original así que desnudándose se introduce en la cama y le abraza por la espalda.  
—Deannyyyy, por fin solos!!!


End file.
